


A Surprise for a Friend

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: DOLCE, F/M, That Kiss, hannibal filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When filming their kiss scene for "Dolce", Mads decides he wants to make it special for he and Gillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a gif on my blog where you can kinda see Mads licking Gillian's upper lip during the kiss scene.

Mads stood in Gillian's trailer as they prepared to shoot Hannibal and Bedelia's final scene of the series where they were together.  
"I feel like we should make it special somehow," Mads suggested, "I mean it's the only time the audience will see them kiss, but we've practiced it. Often. It won't be as special to us."  
Gillian looked at him curiously. "What did you have in mind, Mads?"  
Mads laughed, "I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise. I've already come up with something."  
He turned and left Gillian's trailer, leaving his co-star stunned behind him. He knew she would enjoy, yet she was scared about the surprise.

"You may make a meal of me yet Hannibal," Gillian whispered, in character as Bedelia.  
Mads smiled lightly as they leaned towards each other for Hannibal and Bedelia's electric kiss. When their lips met, Mads slipped his tongue out of his mouth and gently brushed the tip of it across Gillian's top lip. It was more than they had ever done with one another, despite how they had practiced the scene, figuring out the best way to kiss each other. But just as quickly as it had happened, it was over, just like Hannibal and Bedelia's kiss.  
When Gillian pulled back, Mads lingered, hoping she may break from the script. He certainly wanted to. They both knew what she had to say, but instead of saying her line, she whispered, almost against his mouth, "did I forget a line?"  
The pair burst into laughter and the director called "cut."  
Bryan approached the two of them. "Are you two okay? Do you want to take a quick break?"  
Mads nodded, "yeah, we could use a break. Gillian just got so excited over that kiss that she couldn't keep her mind on what she was doing."  
Gillian slapped Mads' arm as Bryan walked away. Leaning towards him, she whispered, "well maybe if you could keep your tongue in your mouth, I wouldn't have become distracted. What was that by the way? What do you think that you're doing?"  
"That was the surprise, did you like it?" he asked, "I could have given you a little bit more, but not in front of everyone."  
"Mads, you are quite honestly the naughtiest man I have ever met."  
"Glad to hear it. Just don't tell anyone, alright?" he asked.  
"I won't, have no fear," she replied, "but only if you do it again. This time, I won't mess up."  
"Agreed," he replied, calling out that they were ready to try again.  
That time, Gillian didn't mess up.


End file.
